To Know What Love Really Is
by JUST UR AVERAGE DC FAN
Summary: What if Joey missed Pacey sailing away on True Love. Will she go back to stay with Dawson? Or will she venture out to find true love?


1Summery: What if Joey missed Pacey leaving for his  
trip? Will she stay with Dawson or will she venture  
out to find true love?

Disclaimer: I in no way own Dawson's Creek.

Joey's POV (point of view)

I was only about 2 minutes late to see Pacey sail off  
into paradise. I tried to call after him but either he  
was ignoring me or couldn't hear me. Either way I lost  
him and there was nothing I could do about it.  
Sometimes I wish he never kissed me but then I would  
have never felt this good in my life. Sure I love  
Dawson but its not the same love I feel for Pacey.  
When I'm with Pacey, I feel alive and all mushy inside  
and believe me Josephine Potter does not feel mushy  
inside for everybody. I am the person I want to be  
when I am with Pacey. With Dawson, I don't feel any of  
that to be honest. Of course he is my best friend and  
I love him because of it. I had to do something  
because I was not about to let this go. I am gonna  
take a risk and go find Pacey one way or the other.

Pacey's POV

I know what I am doing is wrong, but if I stayed in  
Capeside any longer with Joey and Dawson, I probably  
would have shot myself. I just could not take it any  
longer. I know that stealing my best friends girl in  
the first place was wrong but I could not help my  
feelings anymore. That day when I kissed was the worst  
and best day of my life. It was the best cause being  
that close to Joey was the bet moment of my life. It  
was the worst cause I knew my friendship with Dawson  
was over. As I was leaving the dock I thought I heard  
someone call my name but I just couldn't look back.  
Whoever it was would have to wait until I came back.

Joey's POV

While walking back to the B&B, I was trying to come up  
with a way to get Bessie to let me find Pacey. It  
would be hard but I was gonna do it no matter what. I  
wasn't sure if I should leave a note and go or tell  
Bessie. Another thing was where would I get the money  
for the plane ticket? I guess I would just have to  
take it out of the bank from my college money. As I  
was nearing the Potter B&B I decided I would write  
Bessie a note and leave tomorrow morning.

"Hey Bess" I said trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey Joe, can you do me a favor and go over to the

Leery's and deliver this pie, its for staying over  
while they fixed up the house."

"Sure, I will do it in like an hour"

"That's fine"

I decided that this would be a perfect opportunity to  
write both Bessie and Dawson a letter.

Dear Bessie,

By the time you get this letter I will be gone. I know  
I am sorry for leaving you at the B&B alone but at  
least you have Bodie. Anyway, I am leaving because  
I've realized that I am in love with Pacey. All my  
life I have been doing things for other people. Its  
time I do something for myself. I'm finally doing  
something impulsive and what I want to do. I hope that  
you will forgive me and realize how important this is  
to me.

Love you,

Joey

Dear Dawson,  
This is by far the hardest letter I have ever written.  
I want to start off by telling you how much I love you  
and appreciate you. You have no idea how supportive  
you have been through out my life. I am sorry about  
how you found out about me and Pacey. I was going to  
tell you but I knew it would hurt your feelings and  
change everything between us. I want you to know that  
I do love Pacey and it just wasn't to get back at you.  
You will always be my first love Dawson. I just hope  
that one day we could go back to the way things were.  
The three musketeers. I doubt it but maybe in the  
future. I also wanted to let you know that it wasn't  
all Pacey's fault. I kissed him back and fell in love  
with him. Again I'm sorry and I will miss you.

Love Always,

Joey

I grabbed Dawson's letter and headed over there. When  
I got there I climbed up the ladder one last time.

"Hey Dawson"

"Hey, what are you doing here" he said with a big  
grin.

"I missed Pacey so I'm hear to deliver some pie  
actually for your parents."

"Oh ok I will give it to them."

"Thanks, you want to watch a movie. Maybe some Jaws or  
ET."

"Sure"

When the movie was over I said goodbye and gave Dawson  
a hug knowing it was going to be a while before I gave  
him another hug. I also gave him the letter telling  
him to read it when I left.  
When I got home that night I was nervous because I  
knew that tomorrow would change my life and the way I  
lived my life. I said goodnight to Bessie and Bodie  
because I was leaving relatively early in the morning  
before they woke up. I packed everything I needed,  
which was not much. I called the cab to make sure it  
was coming at 4:30 AM. I got ready for bed and was  
falling asleep thinking about what I was going to say  
to Pacey when I got there.

On the plane I was thinking of all the scenarios that  
could happen when I see Pacey. Would he be mad? Would  
he be happy to see me? I was starting to panic. What  
would I do if he didn't love me back? I started to  
calm down again after some soda. If he doesn't want me  
than I will just go back to Capeside. No big deal. Of  
course it was a big deal. I love him and I want him to  
love me back.

After a four hour plane ride, I got off in search of  
a hotel. It would be about a day before Pacey arrived  
to Florida. After a finding a hotel, I went up to my  
room to take a nap.  
When I woke up I realized it was the next day. I  
started getting really nervous due to the fact that I  
would tell Pacey my feelings for him. I got ready to  
go and wait for Pacey down on the docks. After a few  
hours of waiting I saw the boat and Pacey. I don't  
think he could see me because he was still pretty far  
away. As the boat got closer and closer I went up to  
wear it was about to dock. When Pacey looked up and  
saw me he looked totally shocked.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"Hold on, just don't say anything. Let me tell you  
what I have to tell you."

"Ok...shoot."

"Pacey, all my life I have been doing things for other  
people and ignoring what I wanted to do. I've been  
following Dawson and doing what Dawson wanted all my  
life as well. When you told me how you felt and when  
we were together...I felt free. I felt like I was  
doing something that I actually wanted to do. When I'm  
with you I feel alive and happy. You bring out the  
person that I always wanted to be. My point to this  
speech is that I love you Pace. More than anything in  
this world and I want to be with you."

"Wow Joey, I didn't know you felt like this."

"Maybe this was a bad idea cause obviously you don't  
feel the same way" I said turning around and walking  
away.

"Joey, I love you too. I don't even know when I  
started to feel this way. Of course I want to be with  
you."

"I am so happy to hear you say that Pace"

"Now come here and give me a kiss Potter cause we have a lot of sailing to do"

"Sure thing captain"

The End


End file.
